It All Started With Candy
by MusicandSweets
Summary: Snow was never the coolest girl, but she was okay with that. What she wasn't okay with, was the fact that she had never been totally happy. When five guys come into her life, it's changed forever. She slowly gets used to a life where she's not such an outcast, and she's introduced to a new feeling. Love. M Justin in case! P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PICS YOU ARE SENT TO
1. Snow

So, my name is Snow. Well, actually, it's Ricky but everyone calls me snow because of my hair color. ( images/search?q=white+haired+girl&view=detail&id=&first=211 )

Here is a little bit about myself.

I'm 5'8, and I weigh 115 pounds. My best friend is Brink. She's a brunette, and she couldn't be any more different than me.

I'm a vegetarian, and I don't drink or smoke cigarettes. I get great grades, and I work in a candy shop. I'm 17, and I graduate school this year along with Brink. We only have four months left! I love to write, draw, and paint, but my actual passion is photography. Once summer starts, Brink and I are moving to London. Me, because I think it's beautiful and it would be cool to get a photography job there, Brink because she doesn't know what she wants but she needs a place to live. Me, being her best friend, was her first choice.


	2. Brink

Hey losers xD I'm Brink.

Let's get this shit over with, cause I know you'll judge me no matter what I do or say. Soo this is me .

I smoke cigs and drink. I love to party and I can't hold a job. Thankfully, I have a great friend that I love to death… Not that I'll ever really admit that. I'm fine with who I am, but I wish that I knew what to do with the rest of my life. I know I'm going to London with Snow, but after that? Who knows.

My mom left my dad and I, along with my two little sisters, when I was ten. I'm glad it was her that left and not my dad though, because I'm a spitting image of my mother… Irresponsible, smoking, sleeping with different guys… In other words, not a great mother figure.

Anywhore, I love the band One Direction. I know, sounds crazy right? But they remind me of who I was before I got myself into this shitty life.

I absolutely love Niall. His innocence gives me something I'm not used too… and that change would be nice. I guess I'm drawn to people like that… I mean, first Snow, who is a great and smart person… and then my idol is Niall Horan?

Well, I have to go get ready to sleep. A life of doing nothing takes work! Deuces xx


	3. Prologue

I hummed my favorite song as I sat behind the counter top at the Candy shop, bobbing my head to James Blunt "I'll be your man"

It was my favorite song and I couldn't help but sing along. "Climb into our rubber bubble… let's get into all kinds of trouble. Slide over here let your hands feel the way, there's no better method to communicate… girl stop your talking words just get in the way! I'll be you ma-a-a-a-an" I fingered the cords on an air guitar, but slowly stopped singing as I noticed a mother being dragged through the door by her son.

I smiled as he jumped, trying to reach a bag to fill. I got up and handed him one, asking how I could help him. He giggled and told me "I want lots and lots of candy!"

I chuckled and replied "Well then let's get you lots and lots of candy!" He then looked at me expectantly while holding out his arms. I didn't quite know how to react but I bent down and picked him up. "So what do you want today?" He glanced around the store and his eyes kept leaping to the chocolate covered cherries. I knew we would be here for a while.

He grinned as I spoke "Well lets go find your treats!" and I glanced at his mother. She gave me an apologetic smile and I nodded back, letting her know it was fine. The kid slowly reached towards one of the containers on the wall, and before I knew it, we had spent 10 minutes walking around the shop. Once his bag was full, I set him down and rang his family up at the register.

Once they left, I turned my attention to another one of the guys that was bending down and looking at some of the chocolate assortments. "Uhm, can I help you?" He straightened his back and ended up standing a good three inches taller than me.

His warm brown eyes smiled as he chuckled, and he glanced at the walls lined with candy. "Yea… I really want to get some stuff for my girlfriend Danielle because I've been away for a little while…"

I sighed "Okay… so why are you standing there waiting for me?" I raised my eyebrows as he looked a bit surprised by my attitude. I guess he wasn't used to it?

"Well the thing is… I want a little bit of everything in the store" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

I couldn't help but burst out in my cackling laugh "Well then we better get started… because there's a lot of candy here."

He grinned and pulled out his phone. "My friends are here as well… I'll call them and ask them to come help." I began to walk away to go grab him a few bags, and then stopped, glancing at him.

"You do know how expensive this will be, right?" I mumbled.

He looked at me questioningly, and then started to crack up "Believe me, I can pay for it"

I felt my eyebrows knit together but I quickly looked away and grabbed three bags for him and three bags for me.

I held them out expectantly towards him and he reached his hand out and took them, giving me a grateful smile. I couldn't help but overhear what he was saying on the phone, and the fact that he was whispering made me listen even closer.

All I caught were bits and pieces "… Doesn't know who we are…. Be fine… she'd recognize me… Tell Harry… Eleanor to distract… Hurry" I quickly looked like I was engrossed in the sour patch kids and Twizlers so that he didn't suspect anything.

"So they're on their way?" I asked as I acted like I was disinterested in the group. However, I couldn't help but wonder… Was I supposed to recognize them?


End file.
